


The Overthrow

by SevenFinals



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Angst, Gen, Mention of Death, Mention of beheading, hope for future?, mention of violence, overthrow of the king
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenFinals/pseuds/SevenFinals
Summary: Мик старается держаться изо всех сил, но слёзы застилают глаза, размывают зрение, вынуждая часто моргать, чтоб не дать ни одной из них покатиться по щеке. Невыносимо смотреть на то, как его земля горит вражеским пламенем. И ещё хуже – видеть, как этот узурпатор выходит из замка с очередным трофеем, от одного взгляда на который холодеет в жилах, а сердце уходит в пятки...
Kudos: 8





	The Overthrow

**Author's Note:**

> Видеть, как Льюис сравнивается с Михаэлем и выходит на подиум с его шлемом, было невыносимо, и фантазия быстренько подкинула мне образ...

Мик старается держаться изо всех сил, но слёзы застилают глаза, размывают зрение, вынуждая часто моргать, чтоб не дать ни одной из них покатиться по щеке. Боль в руке от жёсткой хватки Себастьяна не отрезвляет, и желание убивать горит в груди таким же безжалостным пламенем, каким горят деревянные домики мирных жителей внизу, в раскинувшейся перед ними долине. С холма на краю густого леса, скрытого тьмой позднего вечера, он наблюдает, как огромная армия солдат в чёрных доспехах наполняет некогда тихие и спокойные улицы, добивая последних воинов – _его, Мика,_ воинов, - не желающих подчиняться захватчику; наблюдает, как крестьян сгоняют на площадь перед замком; наблюдает, как Льюис неспешной уверенной походкой императора выходит на небольшой балкон.

Кровь застывает в жилах, сердце падает в пятки, и ненависть мгновенно сжигает остатки рассудка, когда он видит поднятую руку и в ней – знак того, что эта земля теперь принадлежит ему: отрубленную голову короля. Слёзы всё-таки обжигают обе щеки, и Мик сглатывает тугой ком; лишь присутствие Себастьяна и его твердая ладонь не дают ему снова ринуться назад в слепой ярости.

\- Ты должен был дать мне его спасти… Ты должен был его спасти… - шепчет он, не в силах оторвать глаз от Льюиса, расхаживающего по балкончику и наверняка толкающего устрашающую речь.

\- Мы бы ничего не смогли сделать, - тихо отвечает Себастьян, и гнев внутри Мика отдается горячей кровью на щеках. Он вырывает руку из крепкой хватки и с молниями в глазах разворачивается к человеку, которого его отец называл своим близким другом.

\- Ты даже не пытался! – вместо желаемого яростного крика вырывается лишь громкое шипение: подсознательно Мик сдерживает себя изо всех сил, понимая, что им категорически нельзя привлекать внимание.

\- Потому что у меня достаточно опыта, чтоб адекватно оценить силы противника и понять, когда в бой лучше не вступать, - отвечает Себастьян, также чуть повышая голос. В его глазах – упрямство, сочувствие и настороженность. Михаэль говорил, что опытный воин всегда настороже, особенно, когда его близким угрожает опасность…

Мик заталкивает гневные слова назад в горло, сжимает зубы и вновь разворачивается, стараясь подавить свою ярость и вернуть рассудок, но жажда мщения, ядом текущая по венам, не даёт взять себя в руки.

\- Месть подают холодной, мой принц, - тихо вторит его мыслям Себастьян. – Твой отец был невероятно великим человеком, вряд ли найдётся летописец, который достойно опишет его жизнь… Он знал тебя лучше кого бы то ни было и любил тебя больше своего королевства. Он знал, что его оборона не будет стоять вечно, и знал, что ты непременно бросишься в бой, поэтому и поручил мне увести тебя до того, как Льюис войдёт в замок. Чтобы спасти _тебя._ Чтобы однажды ты вернул долг и сделал то, что он из-за своей продолжительной болезни сделать не смог: защитить свою землю, своих людей, свой род.

\- Он ведь даже не сказал мне, что ведёт такую жестокую войну…

\- Даже я удивлен тому, как у него получалось скрывать это от тебя, - соглашается Себастьян. Отдать в распоряжение сына практически полный контроль над армией и втайне ото всех вести войну – такое мог придумать и осуществить только Михаэль.

\- Я ведь пообещал ему выполнить свой долг перед королевством… Как ужасно – знать, что ты ничем не можешь помочь своему самому близкому человеку… Не можешь даже защитить его от меча узурпатора… Как я должен королевство-то спасти?! – отчаянно шепчет Мик, наблюдая за тем, как воины захватчика убивают тех немногих крестьян и придворных, не желающих подчиняться новому повелителю.

\- Ты можешь сохранить память о нём, - говорит Себастьян, и Мик обращает на него полный надежды взгляд. – Люди любят тебя, они будут ждать настоящего наследника. Однажды ты снова придёшь сюда и вернёшь то, что по праву принадлежит твоей семье. И продолжишь дело своего отца, - он делает паузу, позволяя принцу обдумать его слова, и продолжает, получив в ответ слабый кивок. – Мы должны идти, Мик. Льюис знает, что у короля есть сын, он будет искать тебя. Только не поддавайся эмоциям, холодный рассудок – острейший клинок, который готов служить только лучшим. Научись им пользоваться, и мир встанет на твою сторону.

\- Это так тяжело. Я… я не знаю, смогу ли справиться со всем этим… Что теперь делать? – устало спрашивает Мик, когда чувство безысходности опустошает его эмоции; он вынуждает себя развернуться спиной к поверженному дому, но напряжение с его тела, закутанного в чёрный плащ, так и не сходит.

\- Идём ко мне, - отвечает Себастьян и кладёт руку ему на плечо, легко приобнимая и уходя глубже в лес. – Я должен тебя спрятать. И очень многому обучить… Ты со всем справишься, Мик, ты сильнее, чем думаешь. Михаэль всегда это знал, он никогда в тебе не сомневался, как и я, как и любой из тех, кто был рядом с тобой все эти годы.

Мик без слов кивает в ответ, следуя за покровителем в практически непроглядную тьму, позволяя его словам осесть в душе.

Рано или поздно, когда-нибудь, однажды…


End file.
